Food holding cabinets are used to maintain optimal cooked food product temperatures until served. Individual trays are loaded into shelf like assemblies within the cabinet with heating plates. Cooks within a restaurant typically cook food in small batches likely beyond the immediate need of the product. This excess food is placed in a tray within a holding cabinet shelf that is used to maintain the temperature of that food product until served.
Known food holding cabinets provide a limited number of shelves within a given volume or footprint. There is a demand for more shelves, which has been satisfied with additional food holding cabinets that take up additional space in the kitchen or food preparation area of the restaurant.
Known food holding cabinets generally have inner panel sides that require assembly of multiple panel portions. For example, one known cabinet requires assembly of three pieces per side panel. This results in a need to purchase costly multiple panel portions and requires considerable assembly time.
Known food holding cabinets have been plagued by oil and/or grease migration into areas that affect heater elements, circuit boards, display components and buttons.
Thus, there is a need for a food holding cabinet that provides improvements that address the aforementioned disadvantages of known food holding cabinets.